


Beneath the Surface

by Malasadas_and_Proteins



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Break Up, Episode: s04e17 Ma Lalo o ka 'ili (Beneath the Surface), F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Revelations, Sorry Not Sorry, hard feelings, it's the character talking not me but maybe I could say something similar, not good with tags, not so nice with someone mentioned, talks about feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malasadas_and_Proteins/pseuds/Malasadas_and_Proteins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A car ride with a Williams man by your side can end being very revealing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> As what happened with my last fic, I was watching Hawaii Five-0 on TV and the episode Ma lalo o la ‘lli (beneath the surface) or what is the same, s04e17, or even more precisely, the episode in which we meet Danny’s dad, as always, let me wanting more, this time of Eddie Williams. The less of five minutes of the episode weren´t enough for me so this awful thing is what I did to compensate it. 
> 
> For once I didn´t need to use one of the little neurons that I still have to think what title use for the fic; the one of the episode is more than perfect.
> 
> One more time, all mistakes are mine. As always, I hope there aren´t much and the story can be read without problems. I really, really, really tried to change the way I write, writing “50505050505” instead of –50505050. It was impossible to me to achieve it. I still have faith that with time….
> 
> I don´t own anything, the characters belong to their creators, I only borrowed them for a while.
> 
> Ah, I almost forgot; here in Spain, depending on the call or the province may be some, but in the United States I think there aren´t any height requirements to become a firefighter but, to the benefit of this fic, let´s pretend there are, or some years ago, there were, at least in New Jersey.
> 
> Last, I don´t know how I have the audicity of post...this. Everything I do is worse than the last so in advance, thank you for waste your time with this.

Steve leans against the Camaro’s hood, waiting. The flight coming from Newark landed more than fifteen minutes ago so it’s a matter of time that people arriving on it start to leave the airport.

About five minutes after the last glance at his watch, Steve has his eyes on a man with white hair coming out from the exit doors. From the distance he’d said he´s in his late sixties and Steve knows immediately that’s him; is at least ten centimeters taller than his son, but as broad-shouldered as him. While going to the man’s encounter and having that way a better view of his eyes, Steve knows it for sure; the same beautiful shade of blue.

 

-Excuse me, sir.

-Yeah? - The man stops his walk, ending his searching around, looking at Steve instead.

-You’re Mr. Williams, right?

-Yes, sorry do I know you? –asks the man with a replica of Danny’s frowns on his face.

-In person not, but I´m not sure. I’m Steve McGarrett, I´m….

-The Navy SEAL, Daniel’s partner.

-The one and only. Pleased to meet you, sir.

-Same here. It´s a great honor to have the opportunity of shake hands with a homeland’s hero.

Steve laughs shyly while, in fact, shaking hands with the older man.

-Thank you, I’m really flattered; I could say the same about you, sir; taking into account what Danny has said to me about your years of service, you’re a hero too.

-Don't sir me anymore! Please, call me Eddie. And frankly, I don´t think that what I did through the years can really compare or compete with what I’m sure you’ve done as a Navy SEAL.

-Ok Eddie, you´re going to make me blush –Steve laughs- Please, follow me to the car; I´ll take you to Danny’s home. He's there getting the place ready for tonight, or all he can get it arranged without your help. He was about to have a nervous breakdown when I left the house, so who knows what we´ll come across.

They walk to the car.

-That´s Daniel’s car, right?

-Well, yeah… -Steve scratches the back of his neck, not really sure how to explain the reason why he´s here with the Camaro instead with his own truck.

-It´s true, I forgot, when Daniel came to Newark for my birthday, he told me about this incredible Camaro he owned and how little he could enjoy to drive it because there was this Neanderthal who always drove; his words, not mine.

-Yeah, I’m that Neanderthal –tells taking the suitcase, putting it in the trunk- And now I´m really afraid of knowing what more he has said about me to his family.

-You know how much he likes to talk but believe me, nothing bad, au contraire my friend.

-Good to know.

They get in the car, initiating the ride.

-How was the flight? –Steve asks almost immediately.

-Long, too long. Now I understand why Daniel has come back Jersey only a couple of times since he moved here; the flight took forever.

-I could say I know, but really, don´t. I haven´t the... -Steve stops talking, chuckles- Danny would laugh if he hears me say this, but I haven´t had the pleasure of being in New Jersey before.

-Oh, believe me, you haven't missed anything and definitely Daniel wouldn't laugh at listen to me saying that.

-Oh man, I know.

 

They ride in a comfortable silence for a couple of miles.

 

-Can I ask you a question? -asks the older Williams after some minutes in which he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

-Of course, and I´ll answer if I can.

-I'm sure you can. I know Daniel and you have a very close friendship and he trust you more than he trusts anyone else, and that includes me.

Steve looks at Eddie, giving him a huge and sincere smile as a thank you for his words.

-Is the same way I trust him. What do you want to know?

-I’d like to know how Daniel is really taking the problems between Clara and me. I´d loved an honest reply.

-And you’ll get one –Steve averts his eyes from the road, looking at Eddie while he says that words- You know how he is, takes matters too seriously, not being a very positive person worries too much, gets obsessed about anything, for not talking about him being an expert on making mountains out of molehills.

 

Steve stops talking; smiles fondly thinking about the man they have in common. The smile disappears when says the next words.

 

\- He took it really bad when Clara came saying you were going to divorce, he´s been all this month trying to make Clara change her mind at the same time he was, he still is, giving her his support in whatever she finally decides to do. Has been a very long and exhausting month for him, thinking and thinking about what to do to prevent both of you the pain he had to go through with his divorce, and the fact you´re here right now should let you know that he hasn´t give up on your marriage yet.

-That´s Daniel; hasn't changed much since he was our little, little boy. If he wants something, won´t stop till get it.

-Well, I’m sure there are some changes...I mean, he grow up a little bit, not much, but…

Eddie laughs; Steve does the same.

-He´s going to kill us the moment he realizes we've been the entire ride having him as our main theme of conversation.

-Us not, me; you're his father after all. He respects you; I wouldn't say the same about me.

Eddie laughs again.

-What more can you tell me? How´s work?

-Our job is a stressful one, some days more than others but always enough to not let normal people rest, so imagine how it affects him.

-Doesn't he have distractions, something to help him to disconnect? I suppose that disconnect is something difficult to achieve now that Clara is here. I know my wife; know how she is.

-When he knew you were going to come to visit, he was ecstatic. There was nervousness too, obviously, because we’re talking about Danny, but he was ecstatic regardless. He’s glad for having Clara here, well if it wasn't for your marriage problems. And how does he disconnect? There´s Grace, always Gracie and the way she makes his life brighter only with her presence.

-My little girl is a sun.

-She is, indeed. 

-You've met Eric, so you can understand why she's my favorite.

-I do, indeed.

-I understand that you´re close to her.

-Yeah, I´d dare to say very close and I´m glad because she is the most incredible little girl I know and I feel privileged and grateful for being part of her life the way Danny lets me do it.

 

The evident love that this man has for his granddaughter makes Eddie smile once again.

 

-So Daniel’s life these duays resumes in Grace, Five-0 and Clara.

-You know, there's a girl –says Steve without thinking much about it.

-Really? -Eddie looks at Steve, surprised- He didn't mention anything.

-Well, is a very new thing aaaaaaaaa......aaaaaand I should have kept my mouth shut.

-Don´t worry about it, is always good to hear things about the son you have five thousand miles away from home. Well, I´m sure the other one is even farer away, but... –Eddie stops talking, the bright in his eyes becomes suddenly cloudy.

-I'm really sorry about what happened with Matthew.

-Well, it was his choice and....

Eddie laughs sadly. Steve looks at him and decides to tell Eddie what’s running through his mind.

-You know, I’m a very good at listening to people talk, that´s something crucial to keep up with Danny so, if you need to say something to feel better or let something out, please don’t hesitate; I’m the man for the job.

Eddie sighs.

-I was thinking about Matt´s choices, since he was young. I don´t think Daniel ever told you this but since he was little he wanted to became a fireman, as me. So imagine him while others boys first, teenagers later were having their growth spurts and he stayed the same...Well, obviously not the same, but clearly behind. The moment Daniel was conscious he wasn't to get taller was the worst moment of his life; and mine too. I was so devastated but not for not having my son following my steps but for how hurt he was for not be able to follow his dreams.

-I really thought there weren’t height restrictions to apply for firefighter job.

-Not today, but in New Jersey, twenty years ago, it was another story.

 

Steve tries to imagine his friend with a fireman outfit and smiles.... short or not, he would have been a hot one. The SEAL bites his lip till it hurts to erase those kind of thoughts from his mind. All that he allows himself think, related to that matter, is that Danny would have been a great firefighter and luckily for him, his friend couldn’t. If things were different, Steve is sure they would have never met and right now that is something he can´t conceive; a life without Danny on it. 

 

-It's true; he didn't share that with me –says, trying to focus his attention on Eddie and not his son and the confusing feelings that his best friend lately makes him feel-  I really had the feeling he always wanted to be a cop.

-I think I know where that thought came from and let´s say this: for little boys is easier to play cops and thieves than let`s fight the fire.

-Yeah, looking at it that way…

-Anyway, about what you said, I´m sure he didn't tell Rachel anything either; it was a bad phase for him, did things I know he is, not embarrassed because I know he isn´t, but let´s say not proud at all.

The old man feels Steve´s eyes on him; can read his confusion.

-Steve, it was nothing against the  law, so don't worry, is just that he was at his low. He was sad, confuse, felt lost... –Eddie sighs- It's too delicate, too personal that’s why I can´t tell you really what I’m talking about, even knowing I could, because as I said before, Daniel has talked a lot about you, so somehow I know you a little bit…I now you're a good man, a trustworthy friend but it's not my place. If or I´d even say, when comes the day he tells you about what happened, because I can see him opening up to you, let me tell you from this very moment that I never condemned him - says staring at Steve as he was trying to figure something out.

-Eddie, you´re scaring me -Steve doesn't know if he's joking or not.

-Sorry, Steve; it wasn't my intention. I repeat, it wasn't anything bad, illegal or dangerous. Let's go to what I really wanted to say from the beginning. Besides all the things I said before, he was angry too; a lot and you know which one was the victim of his rage? It was Matt… the tall boy that could but didn't want to become a firefighter as his father. So now, thinking about it, if Matt had chosen to follow my steps, maybe he, now…. God, I can´t believe I´m opening myself as much with you...I've never talked about Matt with Clara or Daniel....and I should had; I know my older son enough to know that  he, somehow, blames himself for what only Matt must be blamed of.

-I'm afraid I have to agree with you about that.

-Well, all I hope Matt is ok, wherever he is -Eddie sighs- I suppose that not knowing anything about him is a good sight, right? -the old man looks at Steve, waiting for reassurance.

-I think so.

-Ok, no more talk about Matt.

Steve laughs slightly.

-What?

-Sorry, it’s only that I noticed you say Matt all the time, but haven´t listened to you saying Danny, not even once. I’ve seen Clara doing the same, never calls him Danny either.

-Daniel is a name we really loved from the beginning; since the moment we knew we went to have a boy, Daniel was the name. And why choose a name and not use it unless you're in the middle of a chastening?

-Daniel is a beautiful name -Steve concedes.

-So yeah, whatever he was a kid, young and an insufferable teenager or six years ago when he was still with us in Newark, always been Daniel for Clara and me. Danny is what everyone else calls him, including Matt and his sisters.

-So in a family reunion you have Daniel, Danny and Danno at the same time -Steve says with a big grin.

-Imagine how much he likes it.

-Specially the Danno part, right?

-Not if is only Grace who does it but yeah, that´s other thing he complains about.

-You both really talk much.

-Yeah, that´s why I think that girl you talked about isn't anyone really important. I mean, when he met Rachel that first day came home talking about her. When he falls, he does it hard....and I'd even say, from the start.

Steve remembers the day Danny met Gabby and can see clearly what Eddie means. That memory makes him feel strange.

-Well, I haven´t met her yet so I can´t assure or deny anything; I don´t really know much besides that he saved her life and since then they´re gone out a couple of times, but it's true, Danno, Danny or Daniel as you´d prefer, doesn't talk about her much.

 

_"And I prefer it that way, though I don´t really know why"_

 

-That would be a sign of what I'm talking about. He talks, and talks, and talks...and talks some more and one way or another all we hear about is Grace, how he still hates this infected pineapple hell and you, not that he hates you, not at all my friend, he really appreciates you although he keeps saying is a miracle he's still alive, having in mind how crazy you are.

Steve bites his lip.

-So he still hates living here, after all this time.

-Between you and me, I think is a charade, a way to tell us he misses us. Believe me, this place has grown on him; after all, he fought to stay here.

-Yes, he did.

-And that is something I shouldn't understand if it wasn't for all he said through the years about all of you.

-What you're talking about?

-Daniel would have gone to Las Vegas without thinking it twice if it wasn’t for his “Ohana”. That’s the word, right? -Eddie waits till he gets a nod from Steve-  If he never met you, I'm sure I'd be right now in Las Vegas trying to win back the love of my life instead of doing it here, so I think I have to thank you, and do it profusely.

-For what? Keeping you far away from Casinos and their temptations?

-Hahaha, maybe for that too, but especially for give my older son a reason to fight and, for once, win that.....Rachel.

-You don't seem to like her much.

-At first, I thought she was a nice girl, too British, too stuck-up but really a nice, girl. I appreciated her, all we did, and Clara being thet sweet and good person she is, still does but me, after she decided to divorce Daniel, not for the divorce but the way she did it, how could I? She broke him....and we both know she did it twice. There´re ways and ways of ending things and how she treated Daniel, specially the first time, is something I won´t forgive or forget. You didn't see him then... you really can't imagine how... -Eddie bites his lip, visibly touched-  Daniel has a much bigger heart than mine and forgave her and I accepted it. God, I even welcomed her back to my house and for what?-Eddie looks at Steve with doubt- Not sure how bad you´ll take this but for me, for a long time she was, is, always will be the British heartless witch.

-I don't like her much either; I've never told him that, obviously.

-He knows anyway.

-He told you that? –Steve looks alarmed- Please, tell me he didn't tell you that.

-What I said, he talks a lot about you.

-Well, knowing he talks at my back, I'll do the same without regrets.

 

Eddie laughs and this time the sound is so Danny's that Steve can´t help but laugh too, as so many times he has done with his partner in the seat beside him.

 

-I don't really get how Daniel didn't get used to live here at the second day; I really would. This is paradise on earth.

-He's very headstrong.

-Tell me something I don´t already know.

Both men share another laugh.

-So supposedly there´s a girl in Daniel's life. What about in yours?

-Well, you can say there's a woman, we met many years ago while we were at the Navy.

-She must be brave.

-She is.

-A serious thing?

-Some time ago I would answered it with something like “not in hell” but now...as I said, we've known each other for years, most of it we've been....you know.

-Yeah, I know -the older man laughs- so there's sex, but what about love?

-Well. Wow.

-Sorry for ask something as personal.

-Not, it's ok; it's only that not even Danny asked all this time if I'm in love with her.

-I suppose is because he assumes you do.

-Maybe.

-And you do.

-Maybe -repeats unsure.

-If that's your answer, my friend, then you don't. Sorry to tell you this but if you´re in love with someone you know it for sure. Me, for instance, I fooled around with a lot of girls on my young days, it was for fun, little more; I’m sure you know what I’m talking about. But with my wife…

 

Eddie stops talking, a huge smile on his face, a smile Steve knows screams love.

 

\- I felt in love with Clara the moment I put my eyes on her. Love at first sight in capital words, and forty years later I'm still as in love with her as that first day and that's why I feel like the biggest of the motherfuckers for having her here, wanting a divorce because she can´t see or feel my love for her anymore, because I closed and hided myself from her since the moment everything changed.

-Love is a difficult thing.

-No son, love is the easiest think in this world if you let it happen. That’s what Clara would say to you. She’s the romantic one of our relationship; and I know Daniel got that from her.

-Forty years; I’m not sure if my parents would have stayed together for so much time.

-If they loved each other, sure.

 

“ _Would had Doris stayed if things were different_? Did she really love dad?”

 

-How did Clara and you meet? I don’t think any of my parents ever told me the way they did it.

-If you ask Clara the same question she would begin the story with a “Eddie and I met the way everlasting loves happen” I tell you this because is that the way always start the narration of our, as she likes to say, forever love story. Clara really enjoys every opportunity she has to pledge her eternal love for him. Or she once did. 

-Don't worry, Eddie. I'm sure everything will be ok.

\- I hope so.

-Obviously, she’s really romantic.

-She says that a love story worth of being remembered is one that has an unique and or an unforgettable beginning. Those kinds are the truth and timeless loves.

-As yours, I suppose.

-Yeah, it was.

-How did it happen?

-Well, if you ask me, I´d say it was very usual. We were in Vailsburg Park, the biggest park in Newark. It was a sunny Sunday on July. I was there with my buddies, playing rugby. My best at the time, Christopher, throw the ball; I retreated without really looking where I was going until  suddenly I landed over something soft. Something soft that groaned before hitting me hard.

-Oh, god, it was Clara.

-She started to curse and I was there speechless, looking at that beautiful, so beautiful, beautiful girl shouting at me. She stopped talking, looked at me and grumbled with incredulity, “what the hell are you staring at?”

-What did you say?

-The corniest thing I've ever said in my whole life...it was "Oh my, I knew there was a possibility that I could fall, but not that I was going to fall in love with the prettiest girl my eyes have ever seen"

-And what was Clara's reaction to that?

-Only one word; Stupid.

-Oh my –comments Steve incredulous.

-"That's my second name" I said, "but I´d prefer if you call me Eddie" I added.

Steve laughs aloud.

-That exactly was her reaction too. After that I apologized for not watching my steps and hurt her in the process. She accepted the apology and my offer to go to take a coffee the next day.

-Wow. I can see the pattern.

-For that theme, Clara is a tough nut to crack.. The moment she knew that Elsa, Eric’s mother had met the man that became his husband and Eric’s father on a bar, she immediately knew that that story couldn’t have a long term future; too common, too predictable. She prayed for being mistaken but the truth is he left Elsa when Eric only was six years old. On the other hand, she thought that the accidental way Daniel and Rachel meet was a sign of one of those stories that last forever…but you know how it ended so…

-Well, it wasn’t really accidentally the way they met. Rachel confessed Danny years ago, by the time I met her, that she hit his police car on purpose. I suppose she had seen him around before and liked what she saw.

 

"U _nderstandable. I think I would have liked it too. Steve, stop it!_ "

 

-Really? So you could say it began with a lie; it doesn't surprise me at all then that it ended the way it did. Clara would be so happy of knowing that her theory isn’t wrong. The divorce made her reevaluated everything she believed till that moment.

-I’ll talk with Danny; I’m sure he will be glad to let Clara know that she wasn’t mistaken about her theory of great stories with unforgettable beginnings.

-So how did you meet your girlfriend?

-She´s not....Well, it was pretty simple, I was sitting in a table having lunch with about other fifteen, twenty men and through the lunch time arrived a friend of mine with her by his side and they sat in front of us. He introduced us but we didn't really talk.

-Sorry to tell you this Steven, but that isn’t exactly what you would expect as the beginning of a one of a kind love story.

 

_"Well, what can I say? It was normal to my standards. My encounters with other people always were that way. So vain and plain; blank. The only unforgettable encounter I had was while pointing my gun to Danny’s face as he did the same to mine…"_

Steve smiles fondly.

_"Yeah, that was the beginning of the greatest love I’ve ever felt._

_Oh, shit."_

 

-Are you alright, Steve?

-Yeah, sorry, I was remembering something.

-It seemed important.

 

_"Wow, car drives with a Williams man by your side can end being very revealing."_

 

-You could say that.

-Are you sure you´re ok? You look a lot paler suddenly -Eddie looks concerned.

-Really, I’m ok.

 

_"It’s just that…  I have a love story with your son."_


End file.
